


February 18, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *Supergirl should be happy with the new treats I bought for her recently* Reverend Amos Howell thought as he smiled.





	February 18, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

*Supergirl should be happy with the new treats I bought for her recently* Reverend Amos Howell thought as he smiled and prepared a sermon for hours.

THE END


End file.
